Fate Seibah Face
by StreamingViking
Summary: After trying to search for Saber for five years. Shirou is approached by Zelretch by who wishes to help the young man with his goal. And so Shirou is sent into the Timeline of Fate/Apocrypha to participate in the now working Sub-Holy Grail Wars to summon his Saber. But, nobody said he get his Arturia on the first try. Shirou/Harem of all most every possible Saberface. Smut Fic.
1. Saber Lily

"I never thought I would have to participate in another one," Shirou said to himself as looked at the familiar magic circle in front of him drawn in chicken blood.

The twenty-three third-rate Magus smiled in anticipation of what was about to happen, after wandering for five years he was finally going to meet her again.

Shirou would have to thank Zelretch for sending him to this timeline, where seemingly Grail Wars were a common occurrence.

Shirou didn't know why the old vampire had chosen to help him, but Shirou appreciated it none the less. As now he could be reunited with the person he loved most in the world.

Now it was time to summon her, he didn't have a catalyst, so he hoped the connection he had with Saber was enough.

He lifted up his hand where his new Command Seals were situated.

Shirou opened all of his twenty-seven Magic Circuits and flooded them with Od to be converted into usable magical energy.

He began to chant, and the summoning circle started to light up, and seconds later it blew up with smoke.

Though from within the smoke Shirou heard a familiar voice speak as it began to disappear and he saw _her_. "Hello, Master, I am Servant Saber, but I'm still a novice with a sword so call me Saber Lily, let's have a grand adventure together."

Shirou didn't hear what she was saying he just went up to her and hugged her with all his might. "Saber!" He shouted with joy as he held the smaller woman close to him.

"Master would stop hugging I'm not used to men touching." Shirou did, in fact, hear her this time and let hug go.

Now Shirou got a look at the Saber he had summoned, while she looked exactly like his Saber, she was not clad in blue, but rather white and sword at her hips wasn't Excalibur, but Caliburn. The sword he and Saber had used to kill Berserker.

"And why did you hug me, Master?" Saber Lily as it was asked him.

Shirou just looked at her embarrassingly. "Well, I will, but first I have to clean up the Summoning Circle so the hotel won't get mad at me," Shirou answered her.

"When I shall help, you clean it up, Master."

Xxx

Arturia Pendragon, known to the world as King Arthur, King of Knights. Though now she had been summoned to this Grail War in the form of her younger self right after she pulled Caliburn and went on a few adventures with Merlin and Kay.

That she had told her Master after he had explained to her why he had hugged her.

Her Master's name was Shirou Emiya, and he was apparently from another timeline, where he had participated in a Holy Grail War, by summoning her adult self. And apparently, they had fallen in with each other.

A thing Lily didn't think was possible with her older self, she knew what would happen to her when she truly took up the persona of a king.

A life without love.

Though he didn't have to mention that they had sex, Lily had blushed up a storm hearing about such a lewd thing.

Well at least didn't stay a virgin even if it was after death.

And because of that Shirou had promised his Saber that they would see each other one day, and so he spent the last five years of his life doing so. Trying to find a way, to do so.

And that's why he was here in this timeline, by the act of the Wizard Marshall Zelretch, who had offered him the chance to do so earlier. By participating in the Grail Wars that occurred around the world and trying to summon his Saber.

It was a tale that Lily found to be romantic.

"So, Master what is your wish Master?" Lily asked she knew he sought his Saber, but he could only get her through summoning in other Grail Wars he probably was going to participate in after this. So she wondered what other things Shirou desired.

"Please don't call me Master Lily, and I don't have a wish for the Grail, so I'm going to let you have both wishes, now that Grails fully work now," Shirou said to her surprise.

Shirou had read in the pamphlet that Zelretch had given him, the Sub-Grail Wars had started working probably about a year ago and could summon a full set of seven Servants. So now there seemed if the schedule were true a Grail War would occur at least once every three months in various countries.

Though a wish had still yet to be granted by the last four as the competition had either managed to destroy the grail in the act of spite or kill each other before a wish could be. As had happened many times in Greece with the Masters killing each other over a catalyst for Heracles and Achilles.

Shirou kinda, in a messed up way found that funny.

"Now, about I start cooking some dinner and discuss our strategy for the war?" Shirou asked her.

Lily smiled at her Master. "I would like that Shirou."

Xxx

Lily had to say that the Grail War that had taken place within the American city of Las Vegas had been fruitful.

She and Shirou had very successful in the War, with her acting more as support to Shirou due to her Journey of A Blooming Flower skill, and Shirou's unique Magecraft that allowed him to copy Noble Phantasm and use them.

So together they had managed to defeat three Servant, and Master pairs and they were no fighting against the last Servant of the war.

They had managed to beat Lancer, Rider, and Assassin. Whos identity had been Benkei, and Ushiwakamura their Masters had been working together. The assassin had been one of the Hassan-I-Sabbah, with the ability do things with crystals.

The Archer, Lily, and Shirou's remaining opponent in the who had defeated the rest of the Servants in the war was one Nikolai Tesla apparently a famous inventor, who had very much been enforced by his legend.

Though the one that fighting him was Shirou, as he was much better suited to go against the mad inventor.

Though Lily wished that he would stop laughing, and shout about how great he was.

Lily's opponent was instead the Magus who was the Master of Archer, while Lily thought it was a rather dirty move, more befitting of an Assassin.

She knew she had to do it for Shirou's sake and increase his chance of winning against Archer. For she would not let the kind man, she had gotten to know over the past week of conflicting be killed unable to reunite with the one he loved.

Even though the person Shirou loved was technically herself.

But that was semantics, though semantics she could wait for later.

And she would kill herself first if she had to be departed from his food.

Now though she had a Magus to kill.

Lily had found the place where the Master of Archer was hiding and provide support to Archer, from, and it was apparently the cities local power plant. Made sense as Archer possed the Skill Galvanism so he could convert electricity into magical energy.

But the Bounded Fields the Magus had put up to defend himself, would not stand up to her Noble Phantasm.

Lily unsheathed her blade from its scabbard and pointed it at the location of there the Magus was, and so she unleashed it.

"Caliburn!" She shouted as a golden beam shot from the tip of her blade and struck her target, creating a golden explosion that killed the unknown Magus she did not know the name of.

"Now I'm coming back Shirou," Lily said to herself as she resheathed Caliburn.

It took her a few seconds to get back, but she managed to find Shirou still standing, with a red spear in his hand that recked of bloodlust and Archer nowhere near in sight.

There was also a different smell in the air, a thing the Grail told her was called ozone.

Modern age knowledge was pretty neat Lily thought to herself as she approached Shirou, and he turned around to face her.

She saw him smiling. "Here Lily to make your wish." He said, and now Lily could see the golden cup form of the Holy Grail floating behind her Master.

"When I shall make my wish Master," Lily said as she walked up to the magical artifact with a smile on her face. "Oh Grail hear my wish, I wish for a body of flesh and blood, with all of my powers so I might stay with my Master."

Lily didn't hear what Shirou yelled as the Grail lit up and she lost consciousness.

Xxx

Lily woke up in the bed she had been sleeping in the past week, with Shirou looking at her concerningly. "Are you okay Lily?" he asked her.

"I'm fine Shirou, for now, I can stay with you now." She answered.

"About, that why did you ask to be incarnated and stay with me?"

Lily blushed a little before she answered. "Because, because, despite the two of only been together and know each other for a week. Being with you have made experience emotions I never thought I could. Maybe it had something to do with you telling me about your relationship with my adult self and wanting experience what she did. But Shirou I want you to know that I love, and I hope I will be able to be a good substitute until you find her."

Shirou just blinked as he heard Lily's confession and what she thought was her relation to him. A substitute he would discard the moment he meets his Saber again. It was a thought process he would not stand for.

Shirou quickly took hold of her hand. "Lily your not a substitute for Saber at all, and I won't throw you away when I find her. And I try to see if I can love, you like I did her, though if your anything like her, as you have shown to be over the last week. I don't think we're going to have any problem at all."

Lily just smiled and cried a bit as she heard Shirou speak, but right now she was content with holding hands with him.


	2. Saber Alter

"So, Shirou I guess you're going to try for her again?" Lily asked as she looked at the prepared magic circle, one that looked exactly like the one Shirou had used to summon her.

"Yeah, I'm going to keep doing it until I get her, forever searching if I have to. But don't worry Lily I won't forget about you." Shirou said with that smile Lily saw then he thought about that version of her and herself of course.

"You better not Shirou or I'm never going dislodge from your cock," Lily said without shame, why should she. The two of them had been fucking each other for almost three months straight.

They had begun a week after she had been made flesh using the Grail, Lily didn't know how it had happened. The memories were a bit hazy, but she knew she had ended up with Shirou thrusting his big fat man meat, inside of her count and then filling her womb with his seed.

And then continued to do that multiple times a day ever since.

Though since she was now of flesh, all that unprotected sex, and lead to an obvious, but not unpleasant outcome of her being pregnant.

"Lily, don't speak like that," Shirou said, his face flushed. For despite doing her all the time, he could still be such a prude.

Lily smiled as she pressed her naked body against his clothed, form her slightly expanded stomach touching his. "Now, how about I refuel you reserves, before you for a higher chance." And she was so horny, her entire body burned with lust.

Lily reached down to Shirou's pants unzipping them, and just like that Shirou's massive sword made itself known.

Excalibur was ready to be sheathed into Avalon.

Her preggo pussy was a faucet as liquid spilled onto Shirou's crotch making his cock slick.

That was then Shirou took charge as the sexual beast within him awoke.

He gripped her hips and forced her down on his cock impaling her in one move. Her cunt clenched around the throbbing meat that was kissing her pregnant womb. As tried to make its way into her baby to show, how much father loved it and her. Perverted thoughts assaulted Lily's mind at the thoughts of Shirou boning their daughter.

For she knew that was that the baby was going to give birth, a slut just like her, that needed Shirou's fat cock to function.

Lily came again and again, as Shirou thrusted in and out her pussy.

"Fuck me harder." Lily moaned as the cock stretched her vaginal walls again.

Their fucking didn't involve a lot of dirty talks as the pleasure and passion were too intense for the both of them to form words.

But they were so focused on their fucking that they didn't notice that Summoning Circle activating due the overflow of Prana from Lily's dragon core. The didn't notice a voice speaking and then stopping.

Lily didn't know how much time had passed since they had begun, but the number of orgasms she had was too many to count while Shirou had still yet to unload a single shot from his cock. His stamina and endurance had improved exponentially, over the last three months.

Though even he still had a limit and Lily screamed in pleasure as she finally felt the cock expand slightly throbbing even harder.

Then she felt the hot steamy cum flow into her cunt, a volume so large that her pussy overflowed, and the cream running around the side of Shirou's cock.

Lily slipped off the cock in exhaustion, cum leaking out of her filled pussy.

Shirou, however, was still rock hard, she just needed a moment to recover before being able to go again, this time it would fill her stomach.

"So, it's finally my turn, still surprised that my younger innocent self could be such a whore, but as how he was fucking you I can see how you became such." Lily heard a much colder version of her voice speak.

Lily looked up, and she saw a pale skinned, yellowed eyed version of her standing above her.

It seemed that Shirou had accidentally summoned a Servant while they had been fucking.

And she was very much naked. Lily could see how wet and engorged her pussy lips were.

How long had she been masturbating to her and Shirou fucking like rabbits. The thoughts turned her on so much.

At that, her pale counterpart walked over her body, and right to Shirou where she took and impaled her on Shirou's humongous cock like she had. Lily saw as a bit of blood leak, as Pale Her lost her virginity to her Master.

"Now, fuck me Master, you goddamn voyeur, take responsibility for making me so horny you bastard.

 _Wow, is pale a Tsundere? This is going to be fun._ Lily's once pure, innocent mind turned heretically perverted and lustful thought. Though while Shirou hadn't summoned his Saber once again, once again ended with another alternative. Lily couldn't help but feel happy, as there was now another, that could take care of Shirou's increasing lust. Lily knew that the summoned Servant would stay around after Shirou broke her in with his cock and cooking.

Though then she did, she would end up as preggers her pretty fast then her menstruation kicked in.

Lily smiled as she heard the sound of the Pale her moaning as Shirou pummeled her cunt with his cock. It seemed to have claimed a new victim.

Xxx

"This was the best decision I have ever made." Shirou heard the pale Arturia say, as she ate another burger he had made for her. Or Saber Alter as she had introduced herself as, The Tyrant King of Britain. Who really was just like a Rin version of his Saber, so he knew how to act around her. And she was the Saber he summoned while he had sex with Lily and when went onto fucking her, not even noticing that Alter had replaced Lily.

Afterward, they had cleaned up, explained the situation to Alter, and then won this Grail War with relative ease, and ending with Alter making the same wish Lily had and Incarnated herself into a flesh and blood body.

Though the aftermath of the war had ended with the American Magus Association trying to explain the ravine that Excalibur Morgan had created in Kansas. Shirou didn't really care as he had two Sabers to protect him so the Magi couldn't do anything to hurt him at the moment.

"Now, move your hips would you Master, you're not going to impregnate me with such lackluster movements. I do not wish to be left behind by my alternate younger self. Our child shall be superior to hers." Alter said, as he felt the clenching of her vaginal walls around his dick. Alter was real gluten, eating fast food and having sex at the same time.

Shirou didn't know how his life had ended up like this, but he wouldn't complain. He just hoped that his Saber would come the next time he entered a war.

And now Lily was masturbating.

"If that's what you want your majesty," Shirou said and placed his hands on her hips before thrusting his dick all the way into her vagina. He heard Alter moan as his cock meet the barrier that protected her womb from his head entering.

It would be broken open soon.


	3. Santa Alter

"Ahh," Shirou moaned into wakefulness as he felt a familiar warmth and wetness around a certain body part.

Shirou was now fully awake he saw the blanket he slept under, had gained a hump around the crotch area.

He pulled it off and was greeted by naked bodies of Alter and Lily their lips and tongues ran up and down his erect member. See through pre-cum leaked in a stream from his thick head. Alter moved her head to the tip and began sucking on the stream of pre-cum down into her throat.

She was always, hungry and tried to stuff her face with anything she could eat. And by her word Shirou's cum was the most delicious thing she had ever eaten. Then he had summoned her three months ago.

Lily was the first to notice that Shirou was looking at the two Sabers.

Shirou saw her smirk, as she removed her tongue from his length, now sitting up, showing off her naked front to him. It was a sight that Shirou appreciated, her stomach had swelled greatly in size due to her pregnancy, and it was now a proper baby bum. Shirou had long since realized that he had a pregnancy fetish, and after she had given birth to the one, she was carrying now. He knew that I wouldn't take long for Lily to be impregnated by him again. And then there were her milked filled breasts, like her stomach had increased in size from barely A to an almost C-Cup, due to the milk that filled them.

Shirou didn't say anything as he motioned with a finger to Lily, and she immediately knew what he wanted.

But there was still another thing he needed to do.

He reached forward placing his hand on the back of Alter's head.

The dark Servant looked up as she felt his hand, looking directly into Shirou's eyes. That was then Shirou pushed her head forward making her take the entirety of his cock down her throat.

It was okay, as Alter liked it when he was rough with, being a little bit of masochist, reacting pleasurably to pain.

As he did Lily had made his way over to him.

"Would you like to have some of my milk Master?" Lily asked as pushed her erect nipples into his face.

"Yes, I'm rather thirsty," Shirou answered, and then he took a nipple into his mouth and began to suck on it. And after a bit milked filled his mouth. Then Shirou had first tasted the milk it had taken the number one spot of favorite drinks. Due to how sweet it was to his taste buds, he wanted as much of it as possible.

He couldn't wait for Alter to begin making her own.

"Yes, Shirou! Master drink my baby milk." Lily moaned as Shirou continued to suck and at some point, he took the other nipple into his mouth. Lily continued to moan, and even orgasm as Shirou drank his fill from her breasts. After a minute of drinking, he felt full and removed the mammaries from his mouth. Letting Lily had a breather for a moment, while white droplets leaked from her suckled mammaries.

Shirou returned his attention back to Alter who was still sucking his cock like the experienced cock sucker she had become.

And she was as he was about to blow his first load for the day. "I'm coming!" Shirou shouted as his member pulsed as he unleashed a stream of hot white cum into Alter's throat.

The Servant swallowed as much cum into her stomach as she could, but too much came at once. And it flowed back up her throat, and out her nose like it was white snot.

Shirou thought it looked sexy on her pale skin, and he decided to give it more. He pulled out of Alter's throat and used the last of load to give his second Servant a facial.

"Hmm, it's becoming a bit saltier, Shirou you should eat more sweets." The Alter said as she sat on her knees. Cum Dripping down her face as she sat as kingly as always, trying to look stern. But the facial given by him ruined the image of a serious king.

But, they still weren't done as Shirou's cock was still as hard as before he gave Alter his first load.

"Now, Shirou can you finally decide which of us has the better pussy," Lily said, as her and Alter got into their competitive position, which was Lily laying on top of Alter showing off both their pussy's to Shirou. Their pregnant bodies pressing against one another.

Shirou just sighed, as this had been an ongoing competition between the two Servants. It wasn't one he could end as both their pussies felt exactly the same to him. Due to them having the same body.

But he would entertain the two.

And so Shirou took hold of his member and sandwiched it between their we nether lips, yielding cries of pleasure from them both.

The session went on for another hour or so. As Shirou switched between fucking Lily's and Alter's pussies one after another filling their pregnant pussies with cum. Ending with the two kissing and eating each other out, while Shirou went to prepare breakfast for the three of them.

Xxx

"So, do you think that Shirou is going to summon her this time?" Lily asked Alter as the two now clothed Servant sat and prepared for the Holy Grail War that would take place into days from now.

"No, I if the two of us are anything to go by, he is going to summon our Son and Sister before he does her." Alter answered bluntly. Taking a sip of her soda. How she loved the beverages of the modern age. It truly was the greatest invention of modern humanity.

"Yeah, probably, it would have been a nice Christmas present, wouldn't it? And what did you get Shirou?" Lily asked, for tomorrow it would Christmas morning, and since they were still in America. Shirou had decided to do it their way instead of the Japanese way. But he still had included chicken on the menu for tonight's dinner.

"That is a surprise, but I think got something he will like." Alter answered, her now utterly perverted younger-self. It had been a surprise for Alter to learn that, due to her relationship with Shirou. She had turned from what could be called an angel too a demon of lust that would have dethroned Amadeus from his position.

"Me too, oh Shirou is about to summon his next Harem member," Lily said, and Alter had to groan it would nice to have another girl to satisfy Shirou's now seemingly endless lust. But a par of her just wanted Shirou for herself to be hers forever. It was not like she was utterly madly in love him or anything, he was just the best man that existed.

Then would he propose to her and Lily they were carrying his children inside of them.

She would have to hatch a plan with Lily about it later, after dinner and introducing the new Servant to her life as Shirou's cock sleeve.

Not that was bad existence she and Lily quite enjoyed it.

Alter was brought out of her thoughts as she saw the summoning circle lit up.

Alter's eyebrow twitched as she saw the Servant standing in front of her.

"This has to be a joke." She muttered as the summoned Servant introduced herself.

"Hello my Master, I am Arturia Pendragon, the Tyrant who has become King of the Winter Court, who has taken on the mantle of Santa Claus, but you can call me Santa Alter. And Master, why do you have two Servants that look me." Santa Alter asked.

Alter felt like she wanted to unleash Morgan at this instant.

"Well, you see…" Shirou began to explain the situation, and afterward, they went onto eating Christmas dinner. Which managed to make Alter less angry, Santa Alter was also ecstatic about the food especially the chicken.

Xxx

 _And it happened again._ Shirou thought as they were now back in the penthouse they had just won the War and Santa Alter just like the others had wished for a living body.

And she had decided to stay with him, just like the others. Shirou was so happy that Zelretch had given an unlimited credit card found, or else he would have gone bankrupt from the food expense alone.

Now his newest Servant was about to receive her belated Christmas gifts, in the form of having sex with him.

Santa Alter's ass was in the air, her pussy was wet and presented to him courtesy of Lily and Alter, who were also naked next to the Christmas powered Servant.

Having stripped her of her outfit and then he had been witness to a hot yuri sex scene from a hentai. As the had turned Santa Alter it a horny mess.

"Please Master, fuck me with your cock, fill my womb and give me the greatest present a woman can have." She moaned and begged. All the while Shirou was grinding his cock up and down her slit.

"Well, you did ask," Shirou said, and he thrusted inter her wet tunnel, and when he did, she immediately came around his member.

Shirou still didn't know how these women seemingly instantly fell in love with after spending a few days with him. But he would care for all of them none the less.

But, he would never complain about the seemingly constant state of sex he found himself, between being a hero and saving people with his Servants. Though Lily would have to stop fighting, he didn't want the baby to get hurt.

That was another thing Shirou couldn't quite comprehend that he was going to be a father. He really didn't know what to do, or how to be one. Kiritsugu wasn't the best example of one, and Shirou knew that. But he knew he would have to try his best. He would never give up on his dream, but now he had a family to take of. And much it pained his dream, he knew that they had to take president over it.

But that could wait for later, as now he had to satisfy the Servant beneath him, with his dick that liked to stay less and less erect as the months and days went by.

"Cuming!" Shirou said as he felt his balls ache as cum shot from his dick inside of Santa Alter, he came so much inside the simultaneously cumming pussy that her womb was now overstuffed. And it now had decided to expand to accommodate more of it.

He would need some liquid to recover what he had just fired off if he had to continue with Alter and Lily.


End file.
